Des relations amicales entre rivaux du rival
by Cassidy Belacqua
Summary: Être le nouveau rival de Satoshi comporte sa part de risques à chaque nouvelle saison. Particulièrement quand le tout premier menace de vous tomber dessus hors-écran.


**Auteur :** Cassidy Belacqua (cassidy_b)

**Disclaimer :** l'anime _Pocket Monsters_ ne m'appartient pas. Aucun profit matériel n'est fait à partir de cette histoire.

**Nombre de mots :** 1250~

**Personnages :** Shigeru (Régis), Shinji (Paul), Jun (René), le professeur Ookido (prof Chen), Kenji (Jacky) ; mentions de Hikozaru (Ouisticram), de Blacky (Noctali), du père de Jun, de Satoshi (Sacha) et de Shooti (Niko). (Peut-être un vague sens unique de Shigeru sur Satoshi. Peut-être.)

**Notes :** crack, allusions à la fin de _Diamond&Pearl_, se passe au début de _Best Wishes!_.

Écrit en octobre 2010.

o

o

o

o

Shinji, après l'avoir regardé faire craquer les jointures de ses doigts, soupirer et étirer son cou, l'écouta en serrant les dents, bouillonnant de rage face aux conseils apparents. Il n'était pas difficile de séparer les intonations faussement amicales des messages qu'elles dissimulaient : ce type mentait.

« C'était un match relativement intéressant. »

_Merci de m'avoir fait perdre mon temps ; heureusement que tu m'as permis d'écourter ce massacre aussi facilement._

« Je pense que tu manques juste un peu d'entraînement. »

_T'es pas la hauteur, ta technique est celle d'un bleu._

« Tes Pokémon sont bons, il faudrait juste que tu t'adaptes à eux. »

_Oh, et : abandonne, morveux._

« Un Hikozaru aurait sans doute été bénéfique à ton équipe ? Leur confiance est difficile à obtenir, et tous les dresseurs ne sont pas capable de mettre en valeur leur potentiel, mais… »

À présent, Shinji en était certain : l'autre _savait_.

« Si tu veux un match de revanche, plus tard, lorsque tu auras progressé, ça sera avec plaisir. »

_Si tu deviens un peu moins pitoyable un jour._

« Même si je risque d'être un peu débordé. Je suis _chercheur_, maintenant ; je ne me consacre plus vraiment à tout ça. »

Ce qui, en plus de constituer une ultime insulte, confirmait ce que Shinji soupçonnait. Il avait été traqué, pour une raison qu'il n'identifiait pas encore, et l'inconnu avait cherché à se battre contre lui – ou à le battre tout court – depuis le début. La rencontre n'était pas due au hasard, et les yeux du dresseur – ou chercheur, peu importait – n'essayaient même plus de le cacher.

Jun (être talonné contre son gré était une habitude que Shinji aurait aimé perdre le plus vite possible) choisit ce moment pour rappeler qu'il existait.

« Un match ! Un match contre moooooi, il est juste interdit de m'ignorer !

— Pourquoi pas ? »

Dans cette voix, il y avait un intérêt presque candide. Shinji fronça les sourcils, devinant quel serait le résultat du duel et comprenant parfaitement que ceci faisait encore partie d'un plan. Mais pourquoi Jun aussi ? Qu'avaient-ils en commun pour que quelqu'un les cherchât à travers Sinnoh ? Avait-ce un rapport avec la conférence Suzuran ? Poursuivait-il tous les participants ?

Shinji songea à la mention d'Hikozaru, et une sensation acide coula dans sa gorge lorsqu'il se rappela _qui_ avait été mêlé à cette histoire, _qui_ l'avait vaincu à la conférence et _qui _avait également bataillé contre le crétin blond à l'occasion.

« Je vais te montrer, je vais te montrer ! » criait Jun. « Et je demande réparation, des excuses, des excuses, il est juste interdit de m'affronter en dernieeeeeer ! »

Si Jun n'avait pas été trop occupé à gesticuler, peut-être aurait-il pu observer l'éclair malicieux qui était soudainement apparu dans les yeux de son adversaire. Cela ne changea rien à sa défaite, mais permit à Shinji de complètement capter le plaisir pervers qui habitait le dresseur du Blacky, chaque fois qu'il mettait un Pokémon de Jun au tapis.

o

(Lorsqu'il conclut allègrement en disant que la stratégie de Jun lui rappelait un peu la technique d'un des dresseurs de la Tour de Combat, sur le fond, au niveau de l'intention, mais que Jun n'avait clairement pas le même niveau, Shinji se demanda comment il avait pu croire, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, que les deux confrontations avaient été un malencontreux accident.)

o

o

Rentrer à Masara Town pour découvrir que le professeur Ookido et Hanako étaient revenus seuls d'Isshu n'était pas réellement une surprise.

« Je pensais que tu arriverais avant nous. Le professeur Nanakamado semblait dire que tu aurais dû être ici depuis une semaine », remarqua sans reproche son grand-père lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent.

Shigeru passa une main derrière sa tête, souriant, l'air légèrement gêné.

« Quelques petites choses à vérifier sur le chemin. Satoshi s'est donc lancé dans la ligue locale ?

— Aux dernières nouvelles, il avait déjà son premier badge. Il voyage accompagné, maintenant. Ah, justement ! »

Le professeur se retourna pour fouiller dans une pile de dossiers et en extraire un magazine froissé.

« La présence d'un Pikachu à Isshu a causé une sacrée agitation. Le jour de notre départ, Hanako a trouvé ceci et… »

Shigeru l'écouta attentivement lui raconter tout ce qu'il avait vu.

o

o

Kenji retrouva Shigeru au laboratoire, concentré, en train de minutieusement scruter un document.

Il s'apprêtait à lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas ici pour travailler, qu'il avait le droit de se _reposer _(le professeur Ookido avait insisté sur ce point), lorsque Shigeru releva sa tête et l'invita à jeter un œil.

« Des nouvelles de Satoshi. »

Se postant à côté de Shigeru, Kenji découvrit une photographie s'étalant sur la totalité d'une page de magazine : Satoshi, rayonnant, Pikachu fièrement posté sur son épaule, comme si rien n'avait changé depuis leur voyage à l'Archipel Orange. Kenji n'avait pas pu en voir plus que Shigeru lui demandait :

« En tant qu'expert graphique, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Kenji avait plutôt l'habitude de manipuler des dessins et des croquis, mais il se livra à l'exercice avec plaisir après quelques secondes d'observation.

« Techniquement bon. Lumière extérieure, fin d'après-midi. Le photographe le savait : il a effectué sa prise pour que la luminosité rehausse la couleur des yeux de Satoshi. Avant que celui-ci ne se rende compte de sa présence, c'est assez évident. Tu vois la ligne de construction formée par son bras tendu ? Si tu prolonges la branche de l'arbre à baie, de l'autre côté, les deux se croisent au niveau de son visage : c'est le centre de la photographie. D'ailleurs, le plan est très proche, pour une prise spontanée. Et Satoshi a l'air d'aller bien », ajouta-t-il (ce qui, après tout, était le plus important).

Shigeru hocha lentement la tête et s'écarta distraitement de quelques pas.

« Tu ne parles que de Satoshi. Pas de Pikachu.

— Bien sûr ! Pikachu semble aussi en pleine forme, mais la photographie n'est clairement pas focalisée sur lui.

— Les éditeurs qui ont sélectionné le cliché n'ont pas dû s'en rendre compte.

— De quoi ?

— D'après les autres images et l'édito, _Isshu Sunday_ propose des galeries de Pokémon. Pas d'_humains_.

— Oh. »

L'éclair de compréhension que Kenji renvoya à Shigeru ponctua le silence qui s'était abattu. Kenji contempla à nouveau la page incriminée, avant de commenter joyeusement :

« Notre Satoshi, on ne le remplacera jamais ! Aussitôt arrivé, et il trouve le moyen d'attirer l'attention là où il ne devrait p–

— L'auteur.

— Mm ?

— Regarde le nom sous la photographie.

— 'Shooti' ?

— C'est le rival qu'il s'est fait à Isshu.

— Oh. »

Shigeru, partiellement tourné vers la fenêtre, l'avait expliqué d'un air naturel, décontracté. De ce que Kenji avait pu apprendre en discutant de temps en temps avec lui, il aimait enseigner ou transmettre des informations aux autres, et c'était visiblement le rôle qu'il avait momentanément repris.

Ce qui, pensa Kenji, n'expliquait absolument pas l'atmosphère glaciale qu'il percevait à présent.

« Et bien, hum, on peut en conclure que Satoshi intéresse déjà quelqu'un ? Euh, je suppose qu'il ne risquera pas de souffrir de la solitude. Il ne devrait pas revenir ici avant longtemps, s'il s'amuse avec d'autres personnes – même si le cliché est assez… enfin, on dirait que Pikachu a été un prétexte pour le prendre en pho– euh… Shi– Shigeru ? Tu… c'est… c'est censé être un– un sourire… ? »

o

(« Un voyage _urgent_ et _nécessaire_ », répondit professionnellement Shigeru le soir, lorsque son grand-père lui demanda ce qui motivait ce billet d'avion pour Isshu.)


End file.
